


Hiruoc

by allva



Category: Eyeshield 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an old friend of sena and mamori comes to town and makes things a little more fun. will this old friend be able to tame the demon known as hiruma youichi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl that shows up and has some history with Sena and Mamori.

One day, during afternoon practice, Hiruma was shooting and ordering everyone to work harder. Everyone stopped when they heard a guitar being played. The guitar stopped and the person playing jumped off the club house.

Person: yo s’up?

Mamori: who are you?

Person: ouch, I would of thought that if anyone remembered me it would be you mamo-chan

Sena(questioning voice): crystal

Crystal: hello sena-chan

Mamori: what are you doing here?

Crystal: well after I finished that new magazine I thought I come and visit my favorite slave

Crystal ran toward sena.

Crystal: so sena-chan you want to play with kitty or me?

Sena: I have to g-get b-back to p-practice 

Sena started running.

Crystal: I’ll take that has kitty

Crystal whistled and a fully grown tiger jump over the gates and went to crystal.

Crystal: fetch kitty

The tiger ran after sena and in less than two minutes the tiger returned to crystal dragging sena with it. 

Crystal: good girl

Crystal grabbed sena and petted the tiger.

Crystal: sena-chan I want you to go and get me fresh fish and milk, now

Sena: but I don’t have enough money

Crystal: here is hiruma’s wallet, now go

Sena started running to the market. Hiruma walked over to crystal.

Hiruma: how did you get my wallet?

Crystal: I stole it; I am a thief after all

Crystal walked to the bench and laid down.

Crystal: Continue with you practice, I’ll just lay here until sena-chan gets back

In one hour sena returned with a grocery bag.

Crystal: about time, I’m hungry

Crystal grabbed the bag and took out the fish.

Crystal: fish, they better be fresh for your sake

Crystal left the field with kitty behind her.

Kurita: what did she mean for your sake?

Sena: she will twist and turn my body into a pretzel 

Mamori: she did that when we were younger, but I never yelled at her

Monta: why?

Mamori: she was an orphan

Sena: I still wonder how a four year old becomes an orphan

Kurita: she was four when you two met?

Mamori: Yeah and when she turned twelve she went to America

Monta: how did she go to America?

Sena: she stole money to buy a ticket

Mamori: I wonder what she is doing here

???: Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with a tiger?

Sena: she went that way

???: Thank you; by the way are you sena and mamori?

Sena: yes 

???: I am her manager, Risa

Then Risa ran in the direction that crystal went.


	2. busy crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crystal is working a lot in one day, who is this demon-kun? find out here.

~~~ Hiruma P. O. V.~~~

I was shooting my AK-47 until I heard a guitar playing and this girl jumps off the club house and called the fucking shrimp her slave. From what I heard her name is crystal and she knows the fucking manager and shrimp. She whistled and a tiger came out of nowhere, she called it kitty. It chased shrimp and brought him to her in 2 minutes.

Hiruma’s thoughts: what a fast tiger

She hands the shrimp my wallet, I checked my pocket and find that my wallet is gone. I walked up to her

Hiruma: How did you get my wallet 

Crystal: I stole it; I am a thief after all

She walked toward the bench and laid down; I have to admit she had a great body. She reminds me of someone, but I don’t know.

~~~ Back to normal p.o.v ~~~

— With crystal and Risa —

Risa: I’m going to ask again, why did you run off?

Crystal: I wanted to see my childhood friends and go to a store and get demon-kun a birthday gift

Risa(sigh): Fine

Crystal: so what are we doing?

Risa: you have a match at 5, a shot at 7 and if you finish before 8 then you can go get the gift and something to eat

Crystal: cool, lets start

~~~ At 5 o’ clock ~~~

Sumo: you can never beat me

Crystal: want to bet?

Crystal ran and kicks the sumo in the head, making the sumo fall.

Crystal: I win

~~~ At 7 o’ clock ~~~

Photographer: perfect now give us your sign while facing right

Crystal turned right and spread her fingers so her middle finger was pointing up and her pointer finger was pointing straight, while her thumb was pointing down and her hand was in front of her right eye. The photographer took the picture.

Photographer: that’s it for today

Risa: come on crystal, its 7:30

Crystal: since we are done does that mean I can get demon-kun’s gift and something to eat?

Risa: yes

Crystal and Risa got into the limo and went to the stores.

Risa: I been meaning to ask you who is demon-kun?

Crystal: demon-kun is a friend

Crystal entered a gun store.

Worker: hello miss, can I help you?

Crystal: can I see the newest gun you have?

Worker: sure miss

The worker pulled out a Cmmg Mk 4 T semi-Auto Rifle.

Crystal: has a Hiruma yoichi bought this gun?

Worker: …

Crystal: well, has he?

Worker: no miss

Crystal: good, I want this gun

Worker: right away miss

The worker went to the cash reciter and typed on some buttons.

Worker: that will be 30 dollars miss

Crystal handed him the money.

Crystal: thank you

Worker: welcome miss and come again

Crystal walked out and put the gun in the limo.

Risa: is that all?

Crystal: no, I need to get one more thing, before the food


	3. FOOD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is demon-kun? the answer should be clearer in this chapter.

Crystal walked into a regular store and walked to where they kept the stuff animals.

Crystal: hmm

Crystal picked up a stuffed black cat and went to the checkout lane.

Worker: hello

Crystal: hello

The worker ringed up the item.

Worker: will that be all miss?

Crystal: and this pack of sugar free gum

Worker: okay

The worker ringed up the gum.

Worker: that will be 15 dollars

Crystal handed her the money and grabbed the bag that has the bought items.

Worker: come again

Crystal left the store and walked to the limo.

Crystal: okay, lets go get something to eat 

They went to a fancy restaurant and got a table in the corner beside the window. Crystal ordered a chocolate parfait, while Risa ordered a lobster. Crystal and Risa were eating until crystal saw Hiruma walk in.

Crystal: yo Hiruma over here

Hiruma walks over toward crystal’s table.

Crystal: hey, sit down order anything you want

Hiruma ordered a cup of coffee.

Crystal: so how was the rest of practice?

Hiruma: good

Risa: crystal, remember you have to get to the gun range and then you have more practice to do after this

Crystal: okay

Hiruma: what kind of gun do you use?

Crystal: AK-47, 9 mm, and this new gun that hasn’t come out in stores yet

Hiruma: what new gun?

Crystal: that’s a secret

Hiruma: I’m good at finding out people’s secrets

Crystal: bet you won’t find my secrets out, you can make the wages

Hiruma: If I win you will be my servant and if you win then I will do whatever you want

Crystal: okay *smiles*

Hiruma: It’s a Cmmg Mk 4 T semi-Auto Rifle

Crystal: how did you know?

Hiruma: I went to Pete’s pistols, before coming here

Crystal: damn it, guess i’m your slave now


	4. Author's Notes

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
